warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Discussion= Take it to the discussion page =Tweaks= Take it to the tweak page. =Images Pending Approval= Please use this section to put images up for approval only. Ferncloud (adult) ~ Declined Hi, first charart here. Opinions on Ferncloud? Hooh54 (talk) 23:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC)hooh54 Waah it's big :| I fixed it though, so it's alright ^^ It looks really nice, but the lineart is blurred in a few places! :( Also the green in the eys overlap the white a bit, so it looks really bold. The lineart definitely looks smudged in a lot of places- a quick way to fix this is just paste an empty transparent lineart overtop of it and and clean up around the lines ^^ 23:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) She's pretty~ There's some waste around it, do you think you could remove it? Also, the earpink is looking a darker red than I think would be natural, could you make it a bit more natrual? 23:56, 03/30/2013 Fixed. Darkened her slightly and desaturated in the colored parts, removed waste. Hooh54 (talk) 00:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC)hooh54 If you could, can you upload the new version over the old version? It saves a lot of space that way. I fixed it for you, but for the next version you upload, could you go to the image page and click "Upload a new version of this file"? It be a lot less work ^^ Thanks! 01:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll keep that in mind when I make Jayfeather. Anything else to be fixed? Hooh54 (talk) 01:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC)hooh54 There's still a few spots where the lineart doesn't look quite right. And possibly blur the shading, and define any shading on the body. (Legs, head, and tail are fine as far as defining it) 02:27, 03/31/2013 Defined what I could, it was getting too dark. Hopefully fixed some lineart messups. It looks a lot better now! :D Awesome job! Clean up around the ears a bit, they look a bit messy with the grey...or was that intentional? ._. 04:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) They were, yeah. I'll lighten them up if you want. Hooh54 (talk) 04:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC)hooh54 You know, looking again, this really isn't that natrual of a pattern. Could make it look more natural? The best I could suggest is, if you're using layers, to hide the large darker splotches if possible and turning into something like a spotted tabby. 'Course that's my suggestion, you can do it a different way, but it does need to look more natural. Sigh this was really pretty 05:04, 03/31/2013 So basically cover up all the darkest spots? I might have to redo it, but I'll try it sometime tomorrow. Then again, Warriors is hardly realistic anyways XD Hooh54 (talk) 05:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC)hooh54 True Warriors isn't really that realistic, and dappled isn't even a cat term. xD But, I do want to try and make all the chararts as realistic as possible. I believe covering up the dark spots and modifying the other part of the pattern some would work. You could also make her something resembling a ticked tabby or a spotted tabby, if you wanted to. 05:19, 03/31/2013 Also, the image appears to be a bit bigger than the original lineart. Fix please? 19:44, 03/31/2013 Still working? 01:55, 04/7/2013 Declined, as we are in the process of creating new blanks. 01:00, 04/9/2013 Jayfeather (adult) - Declined Did my Jayfeather. Opinions? He has his scar, it's just on the other side of his flanks. I'll put it on his visible side if you want. Pupils were also enlargened and colored paler to reflect an actual blind cat's eyes. Hooh54 (talk) 04:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC)hooh54 There's a bit of waste around him, and could you define the shading some? Defining doesn't mean darkening, it means to unblur it, and it seems dark enough now. And the side that the scar is on is really up to you, so I'd say it's fine. 14:39, 03/31/2013 The image doesn't appear to be the same size as the original lineart, and the mouth lineart looks a bit off. Fix please? 19:45, 03/31/2013 Still working? 01:55, 04/7/2013 Declined, as we are in the process of creating new blanks. 01:00, 04/9/2013 Hollyleaf (Adult) ~ Declined This shading x.x 19:34, 03/31/2013 Can you try to blur the shading, just a little? She looks beautiful, nice job~ ShoonderpFriends are forever~ 20:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded No clue if changes are showing. Thanks, Shoon~ 21:56, 03/31/2013 Lighten the base. I can't really see the lineart. ShoonderpFriends are forever~ 23:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with Shim. Lighten her enough to still be black, and be able to see her lineart. Hooh54 (talk) 23:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Hooh54 Re-uploaded Eh, personally I think it's fine if you can't see it, but, lightened. 23:51, 03/31/2013 Declined, as we are in the process of creating new blanks. 01:00, 04/9/2013 Hollyleaf (Apprentice) ~ Declined I tried...comments? ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 13:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Define the shading just a tad. Pretty~ 01:56, 04/7/2013 Re-ups - Thanks~ I might have to lighten it, I'm not sure. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 12:23, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Declined, as we are in the process of creating new blanks. 01:00, 04/9/2013 Kit Blanks ~ For Approval Little demons So comments? I'll upload the female and longhairs after things are worked out on this one. 23:16, 05/25/2013 Re-uploaded Made lineart pure black, made the back line run smoother, and made right leg a bit longer. 15:26, 05/27/2013